


'Love' Has Made Me a Fool

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Dean, Fanvids, Gen, not dean friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: A simpleton could see that you're no good for me.(A critical look at Dean and Cas's relationship.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Stupid" by Sarah McLachlan


End file.
